


Your bed is soft

by Sorrelglade



Series: Sad Levi Saga [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fantasizing, MC is gender neutral, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Reader is gender neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrelglade/pseuds/Sorrelglade
Summary: Leviathan hates that you are not home.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Sad Levi Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625845
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Your bed is soft

Leviathan misses you. You got involved with some after school activities and clubs. You got involved with the drama club with Asmodeus and you are rehearsing some really long complicated play, you know, typical boring normie shit. It also doesn't help that the demon writing it keeps changing the script every week or so. All of your time that should be spent with him is now being used on some dumb boring normie play. He cringed at the thought of seeing you perform since Asmodeus said they were planning on making the whole thing a musical.

Whatever. It didn't matter. Not like he wasn't expecting you to lose interest in him. His brothers all have way more interesting things to do than just sit around his room and play games. At least it was fun while it lasted.

Leviathan got out of bed. He might as well eat some breakfast before starting on his online classes. He trudged down to the kitchen to grab something. He never had breakfast duty and only ate breakfast with you and his brothers when he absolutely had to go into school. On days like today, he slept in so he missed you on your way to school. He grabbed a poison apple from the fridge and took a bite. On the way back to his room he looked at the door to your room.

He remembers hanging out with you in your room. Of course, this was back when Satan insisted he be there to annoy Lucifer. He hasn't been in there since. He wonders how you’re keeping it up since then and before he knew it he was in your room. You've been keeping it pretty clean but today you must've been in a rush since you didn’t make your bed. Not like he could judge you for it, ~~since he slept in a tub~~. 

He finished the apple and tossed it into your wastebasket. He sat on the edge of your bed and… oh, that's soft. Leviathan as much as he would like to sleep in a normal bed, can't. He has difficulty breathing air in his sleep. He can sleep without being submerged but only on occasions and he usually wakes up very very dehydrated. He lays back and enjoys the softness. It doesn't help that the bed smells like you too. Now he misses you even more.

Most of his brothers aren't due home for hours and you even later than that. What's the harm in enjoying your bed. Leviathan grabs your pillow holding it close and burying his face into it. He wishes it was you. He wanted to hold you so badly. He may be inexperienced with love but he would do anything to please you. 

He felt a familiar tightness in his pants and groaned in disappointment. He is hard from just cuddling your pillow. It's not fair how you can do this to him. He squirmed trying to ease his erection but to little avail. All this sexual frustration was making him blame you. It's your fault! If you would just hang out with him more often he wouldn't be in your room dry humping your pillow. You had to pay for this. 

Leviathan pulled down his pants one hand on his hard cock the other holding your pillow. His mind filled with thoughts of you being with him. He wanted you to pin him into the bed. He wanted to fuck you late into the night. What it would feel like to hold you close. He thought about teasing you with the tip of his tail. How your essence would taste. How hot it would sound when you moaned his name. You would moan swears and curses under your breath as things got rougher. Leviathan let go of your pillow mind too addled with the thought of sex to hold onto it anymore. He gripped the blankets. 

He was getting close. His strokes got faster. He shouted your name several times as hot seed poured out of him all over your blankets. Damn, he hasn't come that hard in a long time. It was your fault of course. He panted as he came down his post-orgasm high. As soon as he recovered he immediately felt ashamed. It's sad gross shit like this that makes you want to avoid him like the plague. He better get rid of the evidence.

When you came home you found fresh clean sheets on your bed. You don't remember changing them but thank whoever's did. You had a long day today and the fresh clean sheets helped you rest peacefully.


End file.
